fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosette Christopher
Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rosetto Kurisutofa) is one of the main Cures of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! And originally of Chrno Crusade. Rosette is the innocent 16-year-old girl, Rosette likes exploring and food. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, especially about healing Joshua’s heart, she is also very selfless. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno, often in conflict with Moka and admires constantly Esther. Rosette's alter ego is Cure Cygnus (キュア シグナス Kyua Shigunasu) Rosette can fly and floating in the air with swan wings and she heals wounds quickly. Rosette’s constellation is a Swan, and her powers are ice and water. Her Zodiac form is Cure Aquarius (キュア アクエリアス Kyua Akueriasu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with an Aquarius Zodiac PreCloth. Appearance: In her civilian form, Rosette appears in several outfits. She most often depicted in a blue short-sleeved dress with a veil, boots, gloves, and complete with side-pouches. When Rosette tends to chores around the Order she is portrayed wearing a similar outfit that is slightly more conservative with long sleeves with her Soul Timepiece still around her neck. As Cure Cygnus, she had an outfit features diagonal-cut with a blue skirt and shoulderless top for ease of movement. Add a swan-like wings cape, and she’s a picturesque swordswoman. She had a swan-like tiara with wings on the head, diamond earrings, her hair and eyes are not changed, a white bib with a swan motif, and white gauntlets with a shield on the left, she a Cosmos Piece is on the belt. Personality: Rosette likes exploring and food. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, but very immature and impulsive, especially about her wish to healing Joshua’s heart. She’s like a Yandere, Rosette is also very selfless like when she wanted to protect and them. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno. But later in the series, her younger brother's death is put against the reality of her wish's consequences and the stress of fighting; her view of the world is slowly corrupted. She began to disconnect more and more from her friends and spent more time fighting Kuraseizas, even refusing to purify her Cosmos Piece and her Constellation Spirit. This led to her mental decline and eventual death. After learning that her Cosmos Piece and her Constellation Spirit is corrupted, Rosette starts to believe she becomes a black swan; she falls into isolation and refuses all help. In her despair, she loses faith in humanity and justice, making her give up on her ideals and herself since Joshua's death; thus leading to her Stardust Soul becoming fully corrupted, turning into. When she begins to slip into despair she accuses Moka of cowardness and letting her suffer in her stead. She later regrets this and goes further into isolation. Early life: Rosette Christopher was born on January 23, to her parents, who later died when she was around four-years-old, which Rosette and her younger brother, Joshua, survived. Her parents' bodies were never recovered, but the two siblings attended a burial funeral for them. After the funeral, Rosette and Joshua made a promise to each other that they would grow up together, which would set the tone for both siblings' later actions. During their childhood at the orphanage, she and Joshua met Chrno a devil (a Sinner), and they will become friends. Some years later, she and Joshua have managed to enter the Saint Academy, they now go to the Olympus Island located in Greece, and however Joshua fell ill. Rosette then decided to become a Precure the sole purpose of treating her younger brother's heart. Becoming Partners Arc Episode 16: Although Joshua's health is only getting worse, Rosette is completely hopeless starts to refugee in the toilet and cried, until Rikka has found her. She said she has not yet mastered her powers of regeneration, Rikka revealed to Rosette that Rikka want to become a doctor like her mother and so she decides to help her. When Leviathan targeted to Joshua, and turned him into a Raven Kuraseiza, Diamond and Cygnus become angry, when Cygnus is going to die her regenerative powers is active, realizing that her powers when she is seriously injured or dying, but she had managed to purified the Kuraseiza and thus to heal Joshua's health, after this Rosette and Rikka becoming partners. Oogai Precure Tournament Arc Episode 32: After the fight against the Dragon Queens. Leviathan had lost her left eye by Cygnus, while Bahamut gets cutting her wings by Phoenix, Jörmungandr's right arm is cut by Pegasus, and Syrup is paralyzed by Draco's eyes. Andromeda had succeeded to purify the Kuraseiza, and returned to Regina. The Precure Tournament was over without any winners. Later at the hospital, the Precures talk about the origin of Twelve Zodiac Signs and thus the 88 constellations. But after the conversation, Rikka feel guilty for hurting Mana, decided to take a radical decision: never again to become a Precure for fighting and hurting her friends. The girls were shocked by her decision, particularly Rosette and Raquel, Rosette became angry but Rikka goes away without listening to Rosette's words, Rikka became saddened and get angry about Rikka's decision. PreClothes' True Nature Arc Hades Sanctuary Arc Episode 46: Following Juliet's death, they advance towards the top of the sanctuary, but Leviathan attack them to prevent to go in Hades Sanctuary, Diamond and Cygnus decided to retain her. During the last violent struggle against Leviathan, Cygnus becomes Cure Aquarius and Diamond becomes Cure Virgo with their Zodiac PreClothes. Unfortunately, Leviathan turned into a true Water Dragon Queen, beatable both Precures, their Zodiac PreClothes are destroyed, and they lose their Zodiac forms, Aquarius becoming Cygnus again and Virgo becoming Diamond again. Cygnus is unconscious and passed out, Diamond is very angry attacking Leviathan, but she was seriously injured and lose her transformation, at the moment that Rikka is about to be killed, Cygnus is interposed to protect her but she lose her left eye. She then decides to sacrifice her own life by using her Forbidden technique, "Absolute Zero Force", for destroyed Leviathan and hoping to forgive their mistakes. Rikka began crying at the thought of losing her partner, but she says once she died, she became the Swan constellation and live forever with her every starry night. When she performed the Absolute Zero Force for destroy Leviathan, Rikka cried by Rosette's name, her soul rejoins Leviathan's soul who is becoming good again, and thus Joshua's soul, she becoming the Swan constellation. While their friends mourn about of Rosette's death. Chrno, Azmaria and Satella on their sides are also saddened and cried for their friend's death. Relationships: Chrno: Chrno is Rosette's best friend as well as her contractor. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other. Rosette kisses Chrno while he is asleep to cure him of his illness. The two share yet another romantic moment away from the others. Aion: Aion is Rosette's biggest enemy. Rosette loathes him for what he did to Joshua and fights him at every opportunity. Azmaria Hendrich: Rosette cares for Azmaria as if she was her own sister. She takes many measures to ensure Azmaria's happiness and even uses her life so Chrono can save her. Satella Harvenheit: Rosette and Satella butt heads throughout the series. Despite this they are friends and care for one another's wellbeing. Hishikawa Rikka: Rikka is Rosette’s blue DokiDoki counterpart and her partner. Akashiya Moka: Unlike Mana and Rikka’s relations, she and Moka are often in conflict due her own immaturity, and Moka is a vampire. When her younger brother Joshua is killed by Rosette, she becomes hateful and distrustful towards others, including Moka, whom she lashes out at and accuses of being selfish about Joshua’s death, and she began to fight with Moka. Juliet: At first Rosette and Juliet were at odds over their differences in philosophy, but after learning the truth about Joshua’s death, she sympathizes with her and tries to help her, they later became friends when Juliet tells her about how she got her past. Transformations: Cure Cygnus (キュアシグナス Kyua Shigunasu): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Rosette. Before to transform, she using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with blue light. She gains swan wings and tail. She had a swan-shaped tiara on the head and her diamond earrings start to appear. Her white bib with a swan motif, a wings-sharp white cape and blue skirt then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her belt. Finally are her white gauntlets with a shield on the left, and boots. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Cygnus, posing afterward with a Swan constellation for background. Cure Cygnus can fly and floating in the air with swan wings and she heals wounds quickly. She is also absorbed ice and water. Deneb Cygnus (デネブ シグナス Denebu Shigunasu): Is Cure Cygnus’ God form in episode 28. Black☆Star Cygnus (ブラック☆スター シグナス Burakku☆Sutā Shigunasu): Cure Cygnus's corrupted form. She represents Sadness, and crying about of Joshua's death. She thinks love it's a loss when a loved one dies, and she want to take revenge by sending her own sadness to Cure Diamond, because she blames to Diamond for abandoned her, and that she was unaware about of his death. When fighting with Cure Diamond, her dimension is a blue sky with a frozen ground, with numerous pillars of ice and crystals spikes. Cure Aquarius (キュア アクエリアス Kyua Akueriasu): Her Zodiac form with a Aquarius Zodiac PreCloth in episode 40. She has now a golden armor in the body with a Aquarius motif in the gold bib, a gold cape, she had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her belt, golden gauntlets with two shields, and thus a gold tiara on the head, she carries on her shoulder a large vase that contains water. Attacks: Cygnus Diamond Burst (シグナス ダイヤモンド バースト Shigunasu Daiyamondo Bāsuto, “Swan Diamond Blizzard” in English dub): Is her main and signature attack, when her energy forms the spirit of a swan. Cure Cygnus uses a punch which unleashes a barrage of ice crystals at her enemy, freezing and / or paralyzing them. With the spirit of the swan, the force of the blow was enough to defeat various enemies. It is generally the technique that Cure Cygnus uses first, to test the strength of her opponent. The blow may suffer variations, as used to reflect the psychic blow. Twinkle Diamond Swan (トゥインクル ダイヤモンド スワン Tuinkuru Daiyamondo Suwan): Her combine attack with Cure Diamond. Crying Moon (クライング ムーン Kuraingu Mūn “Moonlight Tears” in English dub): This is the healing move with a moon appears at the top of her, and then tears came from the moon fell like rain to be able to treat her wounds quickly. Frozen Ring (フローズン リング Furōzun Ringu, “Ice Circle” in English dub): A sub- attack who appears in episode 28, she creates an ice ring that surrounds and paralyzes the opponent. Absolute Zero Force (アブソリュート ゼロ フォース Abusoryūto Zero Fōsu): Is forbidden technique of Cure Cygnus in episode 46. Cure Cygnus, used it in order to seal and freeze the target, and then destroyed with the target. Cure Cygnus initiates it by first forming a stance which will then force a large amount of ice power to surround her; she’s become a swan before transforming her body into ice and dying. Four large ice seals will then form around her target, allowing her to surround them in ice, keeping them bound and the frozen body is destroyed with her. Aquarius Waterfall (アクエリアス ウォーターフォール Akueriasu U~ōtāfōru): Is the new main attack of Cure Aquarius, in episode 40. In the middle of a maelstrom, Cure Aquarius invokes the rain and energy form a spirit of an Aquarius. She swings the chain of her giant ewer like a sling, and spills the water over the enemies sending huge waves to strike all foes in range. Shining Star (シャイニング スター Shainingu Sutā): Is group attack, which appears on episode 31. The group practices a great combine attack with their constellation powers to defeating enemies. Etymology: Rosette (ロゼット) – means “Little Rose” from Old French. And Christopher (クリストファ) – from the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros) meaning "bearing Christ", derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry". Early Christians used it as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. In the Middle Ages, literal interpretations of the name's etymology led to legends about a Saint Christopher who carried the young Jesus across a river. He has come to be regarded as the patron saint of travellers. Cure Cygnus– Cygnus meaning “Swan” in Latin language, which also represents the constellation of the Swan. Songs: Rosette's voice actor, Nishimura Chinami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizuki Nana, who voices Akashiya Moka, Noto Mamiko, who voices Esther Blanchett, Mizusawa Fumie who voices Juliet, and Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Meg. Singles: Swan of ice. Frozen Happiness. Duets: Shining Star (Along with Mizuki Nana, Mizusawa Fumie, Noto Mamiko, and Toyoguchi Megumi). Strong Hearts (Along with Mizusawa Fumie). Diamond Swan (Along with Kotobuki Minako). Trivia: ・Her birthday is January 23rd, her Zodiac sign is Aquarius. ・Rosette have similitude with Sayaka Miki of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ・Both are sometimes a bit clumsy. ・Both have their tomboyish personality. ・Both wants becomes a magical girl to save a certain someone's life. ・Sayaka Miki will be turned into a witch after her Soul Gem is darkens, while Rosette will be turned a black swan after her Cosmos Piece is darkens, and merged with her corrupted Constellation Spirit. ・Both are fall into despair after learning the dark truth. ・Rosette's relationship with Juliet is very similar with Sayaka and Kyoko's relationship, although Rosette and Juliet are childhood friends, while Sayaka and Kyoko are meeting currently. ・ Both becomes magical girls in episode 4, for saving their friend. ・Coincidentally, Rosette is compared as a female version of Cygnus Hyoga: ・Both sharing the same birthday on January 23rd. ・Both represent the Swan constellation. ・Both had the Aquarius sign. ・Both had their Zodiac form of Aquarius. ・Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. ・Both can control ice and water. ・Her Cure outfit is very similar of Sayaka Miki and Cygnus Hyoga with a swan armor. ・Her Seiyuu '''Kawakami Tomoko '''who's passed away in June 9th 2011 from a ovarian cancer, it’s Nishimura Chinami who replaces for Rosette’s role who is voiced Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty from Smile! Pretty Cure. ・In English dub, she’s nicknamed “Little Rosette” by Juliet, because her name Rosette means “Little Rose”. ・She had the same English voice actor Hilary Haag, with Bahamut of Leviathan: The last Defense, and Seth of Trinity Blood. ・She is the second Pretty Cure to have a religion known the first is Yamabuki Inori , and the third is Esther Blanchett, because she practices the Christian religion, which means she is Christian.